pledis17fandomcom-20200214-history
너때문에 (Acoustic Ver.)
너때문에 (Acoustic Ver.) (trans: Because Of You (Acoustic Version)) is a song released by Seventeen, specifically members Jeonghan, Joshua, Dokyum, & Seungkwan. The song was released before their official debut. It was uploaded onto Seventeen's official soundcloud account on March 20, 2015. The four performed the song at the 2014 SBS Awards Fesitval. They also performed it, joined by member Woozi (who would go on to perform the song with them each time) performed the song on the third episode of Seventeen's first reality show, Seventeen Project: Debut Big Plan as part of a mission. Lyrics Original Studio Version Key: Jeonghan, Joshua, Dokyum, Seungkwan |-|Hangul= I never forget you girl I never forget you girl 헤어진 지 벌써 몇 년이 지났는 지 몰라 그대 생각만 하면 자꾸 눈물만 흘러 오늘따라 왜 그렇게 네가 보고플까 창 밖의 빗소리가 내 맘을 흔들어놔 사랑하지 말 걸 그랬어 정 주지 말 걸 그랬어 붙잡지 말 걸 그랬어 JH/JS/SK (왜 이렇게 나 혼자 아파) 사랑하지 말 걸 그랬어 정 주지 말 걸 그랬어 이제 어떡해 그댈 잊을 수 없어 JH/DK/SK 너 때문에 많이도 울었어 (매일 밤 난) JH/DK/SK 너 때문에 많이도 웃었어 (너 때문에) All 너 때문에 사랑을 믿었어 너 때문에 너 때문에 모두 다 잃었어 정말 답 답답해 All 갑 갑갑해 막 막막해 너 없는 세상이 내 말을 씹어놓고 자존심 짓밟아놓고 내 맘을 찢어놓고 왜 나를 떠나가 그 날도 비가 왔었지 한참을 그댄 말없이 나를 바라보기만 했어어어어 흔들리는 눈빛과 애써 짓는 어색한 미소가 이별을 얘기해줘 사랑하지 말 걸 그랬어 정 주지 말 걸 그랬어 붙잡지 말 걸 그 DK/SK 랬어 (yeah) 사랑하지 말 걸 그랬어 정 주지 말 걸 그랬어 I never forget you JH/DK/SK 너 때문에 많이도 울었어 (매일 밤 난) JH/DK/SK 너 때문에 많이도 웃었어 (너 때문에) 너 때문에 사랑을 믿었어 All 너 때문에 너 때문에 모두 다 잃었어 I miss you, I need you 꿈 속에선 아직도 I'm with you I miss you JH/JS/SK (miss you) I need you JH/JS/SK (need you) 시간을 되돌려 Wanna kiss you DK/SK again, ma boy (너 때문에) All 정말 답 답답해 갑 갑갑해 막 막막해 (no, no) All 너 없는 세상이 내 말을 씹어놓고 자존심 짓밟아놓고 내 맘을 찢어놓고 왜 나를 떠나가 너 때문에 |-|Romanization= I never forget you girl I never forget you girl heeojin ji beolsseo myeoch nyeon-i jinassneun ji molla geudae saenggakman hamyeon jakku nunmulman heulleo oneulttala wae geuleohge nega bogopeulkka chang bakk-ui bis-soliga nae mam-eul heundeul-eonwa salanghaji mal geol geulaess-eo jeong juji mal geol geulaess-eo butjabji mal geol geulaess-eo JH/JS/SK (wae i-leohge na honja apa) salanghaji mal geol geulaess-eo jeong juji mal geol geulaess-eo ije eotteokhae geudael ij-eul su eobs-eo ----- JH/DK/SK 너 때문에 많이도 울었어 (매일 밤 난) JH/DK/SK 너 때문에 많이도 웃었어 (너 때문에) All 너 때문에 사랑을 믿었어 너 때문에 너 때문에 모두 다 잃었어 정말 답 답답해 All 갑 갑갑해 막 막막해 너 없는 세상이 내 말을 씹어놓고 자존심 짓밟아놓고 내 맘을 찢어놓고 왜 나를 떠나가 그 날도 비가 왔었지 한참을 그댄 말없이 나를 바라보기만 했어어어어 흔들리는 눈빛과 애써 짓는 어색한 미소가 이별을 얘기해줘 사랑하지 말 걸 그랬어 정 주지 말 걸 그랬어 붙잡지 말 걸 그 DK/SK 랬어 (yeah) 사랑하지 말 걸 그랬어 정 주지 말 걸 그랬어 I never forget you JH/DK/SK 너 때문에 많이도 울었어 (매일 밤 난) JH/DK/SK 너 때문에 많이도 웃었어 (너 때문에) 너 때문에 사랑을 믿었어 All 너 때문에 너 때문에 모두 다 잃었어 I miss you, I need you 꿈 속에선 아직도 I'm with you I miss you JH/JS/SK (miss you) I need you JH/JS/SK (need you) 시간을 되돌려 Wanna kiss you DK/SK again, ma boy (너 때문에) All 정말 답 답답해 갑 갑갑해 막 막막해 (no, no) All 너 없는 세상이 내 말을 씹어놓고 자존심 짓밟아놓고 내 맘을 찢어놓고 왜 나를 떠나가 |-|English Trans= Updated Version With Jihun Key: Jeonghan, Joshua, Woozi, Dokyum, Seungkwan |-|Hangul= I never forget you girl I never forget you girl 헤어진 지 벌써 몇 년이 지났는 지 몰라 그대 생각만 하면 All 자꾸 눈물만 흘러 오늘따라 왜 그렇게 네가 보고플까 창 밖의 빗소리가 내 맘을 흔들어놔 사랑하지 말 걸 그랬어 정 주지 말 걸 그랬어 붙잡지 말 걸 그랬어 All (왜 이렇게 나 혼자 아파) 사랑하지 말 걸 그랬어 정 주지 말 걸 그랬어 이제 어떡해 그댈 잊을 수 없어 JH/DK/SK 너 때문에 많이도 울었어 JS/WZ (매일 밤 난) JH/DK/SK 너 때문에 많이도 웃었어 All 너 때문에 사랑을 믿었어 너 때문에 너 때문에 모두 다 잃었어 정말 답 답답해 All 갑 갑갑해 막 막막해 너 없는 세상이 내 말을 씹어놓고 자존심 짓밟아놓고 내 맘을 찢어놓고 왜 나를 떠나가 그 날도 비가 왔었지 한참을 그댄 All 말없이 나를 바라보기만 했 All 어어어어 흔들리는 눈빛과 애써 All 짓는 어색한 미소가 이별을 얘기해줘 사랑하지 말 걸 그랬어 정 주지 말 걸 그랬어 붙잡지 말 걸 그 WZ/DK/SK 랬어 사랑하지 말 걸 그랬어 정 주지 말 걸 그랬어 I never WZ/DK forget you JH/SK 너 때문에 많이도 울었어 (매일 밤 난) JH/JS/WZ/SK 너 때문에 많이도 웃었어 All 너 때문에 사랑을 믿었어 너 때문에 너 때문에 모두 다 잃었어 I miss you, I need you 꿈 속에선 아직도 I'm with you I miss you JH/JS/DK/SK (miss you) I need you JH/JS/DK/SK (need you) 시간을 되돌려 I wanna kiss you All again, ma girl (너 때문에) JH/JS/WZ/DK 정말 답 답답해 갑 갑갑해 막 막막해 (no, no) JH/JS/WZ/DK 너 없는 세상이 내 말을 씹어놓고 자존심 짓밟아놓고 내 맘을 찢어놓고 왜 나를 떠나가 너 때문에 |-|Romanization= |-|English Trans= Credits Hangul (Original Lyrics): starryHyee @ youtube Color Coding (Original Lyrics): starryHyee @ youtube Color Coding (Updated Lyrics): allegedlyinsane @ twitter Romanization: allegedlyinsane @ twitter English Trans: T3Note @ wordpress